


requests and oneshots!

by memoryboypog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Dimension Travel, Ender Dragon Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ender Dragon Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fix-It, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Writing Exercise, clay dream slander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoryboypog/pseuds/memoryboypog
Summary: my requests and oneshots book!this is really mostly for writing practice but ill do my best on every page!i mostly like to write tommy, ranboo, techno, awesamponk, and karl centric stuff but ill write mostly anything!no smut! but i will write soft romantic fluff becauase yeah!uhh enjoy! and check out my other stuff if you can!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. request page

comment your requests here!

i really have no idea what im doing so yeah im gonna be posting random oneshots and requests!

very very basic rules here!

  
no problematic stuff! no smut! will write kinda romantic stuff but itll be wholesome! i will write lgbt themes because thats pog and i myself am trans!!

yeah i really dont know what to put here but thats all i think you need to know!

oh anddd no dream apologists. dream enthusiasts and enjoyers are fine but if you are an actual dream apologist this probably isnt for you.

dream apologist slander!

begone!


	2. egg - awesamponk angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was requested by whatthehonkers!
> 
> whatthehonkers: can you make some awesamponk egg angst?  
> ponk is currently possesed by the egg and thinks sam cheated  
> <:]
> 
> this is dsmp au!

He can’t do this- he can’t  _ do this _ .

Sam looked up at the other man, who stood strong in the center of his base. Ponk has glowing red eyes, red vines visible on his hands, the ski mask he usually wears inverted in all the wrong colors, mostly white with some streaks of 2 different shades of red spiking through.

Gulping, he hid behind the entrance of George’s room. He means, obviously he  _ knew _ that Ponk was working with the egg, trying to be a spy.  _ Obviously _ .

He just didn’t know when it got so bad. He had been so caught up in his job as The Warden he didn’t notice when Ponk’s eyes became a light red. Now they’re a light blood red.

He had tried  _ so many times  _ to convince Ponk that it wasn’t worth it, that he didn’t have to do this, but he’d always be written off. 

_ (“Ponk, I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Sam admitted quietly, taking in a shaky breath. _

_ “I know.” Ponk responded, a solemn look on his face. _

_ Sam wrapped his arms around Ponk, and enveloped him in a kiss, bittersweet. _

_ Ponk pulled away from Sam’s embrace, staring up at him. _

_ “I- I love you Ponkie,” Sam said, “Stay safe will you?” _

_ Ponk nodded, smiling slightly, “I will.” _

_ As Ponk stepped across the wall and it rose, he turned around and mouthed ‘I love you too Sammy’. _

_ It’s not a goodbye, so why does it feel like one?) _

Sam looked down at his hands, a bottle of holy water in his right and his trident in his left, some church prime armour on his back.

He diverted his attention back to Ponk, who seems to have become even more distressed than before. His whole body has started glowing and there are shadows of red vines around him.

The image makes Sam sick.

“I  _ trusted you _ .” Ponk spat.

“I just- I don’t understand what’s happening.” Sam said, then quieter, as if scared of the response, “ What.. what happened?”

“What happened?” Ponk repeated incredulously, “Seriously?  _ What happened? _ ”

“What happened is that you  _ betrayed _ .  _ my. trust.” _

“ _ That _ . is what happened. _ ” _

“I- I- I just- how?” Sam said weakly, in a state of disbelief. What could he have done?

“Is that seriously all you can say for yourself?” Ponk questioned, tears of frustration in his eyes, “I saw you out with some- some- some  _ person _ , on a  _ date _ . I thought you  _ loved me _ ?”

_ He never loved you,  _ a voice hissed, begging for Ponk to listen, and he did.

“I don’t know what your talking about Ponk please,” Sam pleaded, tears in his eyes, he can’t lose him, “I- the last person I talked to was Puffy, and- and that was on a picnic, we- we were- talking about Tommy and Tubbo, and how to help them, and- please Ponk- it’s-”, he grit his teeth.

Sam gasped, “It’s that damn egg.”

“No- No!” Ponk stated furiously, shaking his head. The egg would never lie to him, never!

Sam took a step forward, going down the stairs, towards Ponk, who was back up further like a cornered animal. The sight hurt him, poor Ponk, scared of  _ him _ .

The shadows were bigger now, encasing pretty much the entire hallway.

“And I-  _ Ponkie _ \- I-” Sam started, a mere foot away from Ponk, the other watching him like intensely, stiff as a board, the shadows wrapping around the two and-

“ _ I love you Ponkie.”  _ he swallowed.

Sam brought Ponk into a hug, nothing else important in that moment. Ponk was stunned, it was all too confusing for him.

“And  _ i’m sorry _ .”

Before Ponk had any time to ponder that statement, Sam knocked him out with the back of his trident.

He let Ponk drop to the floor, guided by his hands. He laid him on his back and propped his head onto his knees. 

Sam opened his bottle of holy water and poured some into the other’s mouth, watching as the tendrils encompassing them retreated, and Ponk stopped glowing.

There’s a lot that they need to talk through, and a lot that they need help with, but for now, Sam allowed himself to stay there, on the floor, with Ponk in his arms.

It’ll be okay.


	3. blood for the blood prince - ranboo centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream crosses the line and Ranboo has had enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh this is my second post today because for some reason i had motivation. this wasn’t requested by anybody, i just kinda thought of it.
> 
> oh! uh
> 
> TW!!  
> slight gore (starts at “He watched as..” and ends at “what he was doing at this point!”)

How dare he- how _dare he_.

Ranboo is seething.

_~~Blood for the Blood Prince~~. _

Dream came up to him earlier in the day, talking about how he needs to meet him outside of Bee & Boo’s at sunset, _alone_.

He could hear some vague crunching sounds behind him on his way there, but he wrote it off to his nervousness.

_Then_ , he shows up and starts threatening the rest of his family, _as one does of course_ , if he doesn’t get rid of his piglin child, expecting him to just comply?

_~~Blood for the Blood Prince. Blood for the Blood Prince~~. _

Now, this is not that massive of a surprise, since Dream already does this to everybody, but he had the _audacity_ , to threaten _Micheal of all people? Michael_. 

He’s found ways to cope with his.. _tendencies_ , in ways like giving gifts to his friends, taking weekly breaks in a remote house to stretch his wings, protecting his _treasures_ \- 

Pretty harmless things if you ask him.

But to threaten his new family? That was the _wrong_ thing to do.

He couldn’t help the snarl that escaped his throat, even as he tried to prevent himself from rising to his full height. Dream seemed a bit surprised by his snarl, stiffening, though he immediately returned to a more relaxed position to hide his shock, Ranboo still caught it. 

~~_Blood for the Blood Prince. Blood for the Blood Prince_~~ _,_ the enderman buzzed.

Ranboo could feel his senses growing sharper, and his suit becoming tighter. He summoned his Axe of Ender into his hands, the glowing enchants the furthest thing from relevant right now.

He swung it at Dream, the other closely dodging it, the axe nearly embedding itself in the snow. Ranboo, through all his training with Techno and his time in the ranks of Hypixel that he _could_ remember, was actually a decent fighter, not that it was particularly public knowledge as few have seen him in action.

“Oh _come on now_ ,” Dream started, his words sickly sweet, with an underlying current of nervousness, the thought almost making him smile. He swung back with his own sword, _Nightmare_.

Ranboo parried the hit. The static in the air around them was becoming significantly more prominent. He has had too much of this- this- manipulation! And quite frankly, he was exhausted from the few hours of sleep he had, too much of the night spent worrying about the voice.

“It didn’t have to be like this Ranboo.” Dream grit his teeth, “Your _kid_ ,” a pause, “is not supposed to be here. _I would know_. It’s not in the book.”

“Guess what Dream?” Ranboo said sarcastically, “I don’t really _care_.” he deadpanned.

_Blood for the Blood Prince Blood for the Blood Prince Blood for the Blood Prince_ , the enderman chanted.

_Blood for the Blood Prince indeed_ , he thought, a vicious grin making its way onto his face. Steeling himself briefly, he allowed himself to rise to his full height, and he looked directly up at the 2 dots, making eye contact even through the mask.

All rationality out of the window, the static making it too hard to think, Ranboo succumbed to his instincts, the only thing on his mind being the blood of the green man.

\---

Tubbo had been worried for Ranboo today, he was constantly fidgeting and on edge- well, more on edge than usual. So when Ranboo left Snowchester without telling him where he was going?

He was worried! Obviously.

So he waited for about 2 minutes then followed Ranboo, trailing lightly behind him. He had to be extra careful when he followed him, as his ears are a lot sharper than his are, especially when nervous. Not that he was worried about Ranboo catching him, he just wanted the other to be safe. Sheep ears drooping slightly, he picked up his pace and hurried to Ranboo.

Tubbo made it to where Ranboo was a few minutes later, shocked at seeing the hotel in the distance. Why would he come here? Something was wrong- something was definitely wrong, so why the hotel? Upon coming closer, he heard voices. Two. 

_Dream_. Dream was there. This was not good.

He could make out snippets of the conversation, something about- about a kid? And- and a book? Could he be talking about Michael.

Either way, it didn’t sound to be a friendly interaction between the two, judging by the sounds of weapons clanging, not that he expected anything else.

When he came up close enough that he could see the two, Tubbo watching in slight fear as Ranboo grew taller, his skin becoming entirely black, with bright purple eyes and a bunch of particles surrounding his face, tail lashing in agitation and claws sharpening, wings unfurling from his back, the enderman in the trees watching the two fight.

He watched as Ranboo made eye contact with the other, snarling, and lunged for Dream, his claws tearing him apart, jaw clamping on his neck, ripping the head off. He didn’t even seem to be aware of what he was doing at this point!

Tubbo felt a pang on his side, so he pulled out his communicator, which read one message.

_Dream was slain by Ranboo_

_—-_

Slowly, he came back to his senses, glancing down at the blood staining his hands, the snow in the same condition. The buzzing in his head had calmed down significantly, allowing him to produce coherent thoughts once again, but he found he only had one thing left to say.

” _Blood for the Blood God, Blood for the Blood Prince._ ”


End file.
